kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyou's Sword
Introduction This sword was given to Hyou when he was disguised as the king, as it is a well-crafted weapon, worthy of royalty. As Hyou was dying, he passed his sword to his close friend, Shin, with the plea to finish his mission. Since then, Shin has been using this sword in both battles and training and it has become his trademark weapon. It has followed him into every battle (except his training in the Stateless Area). As he climbed the ranks and became a 4000-man Commander, Shin has started to use a glaive, however, he still keeps the sword on his back wherever he goes. Sharpness The sword possesses incredible sharpness as the blade has cut clean through a grown man's shoulder blade, multiple armored soldiers, and an adult man's entire torse like paper. Durability Possessing powerful durability, the sword is able to withstand arrows fired by members of the Ten Bows and a serious attack from Ren Pa, who had just defeated generalMou GouMou Gou and killed over a thousand Qin soldiers with his glaive without so much as a scratch. Gallery Manga Evolutionofthesword.PNG|Hyou's Sword as shown in the right. Sword of the King Kingdom.jpg Shin Stabs Rankai.PNG Shin Saves Taku Kei, Bi Tou And Bi Hei From Charging The War Chariot.PNG|Deflecting a strike from a Wei war chariot soldier during the battle of the Dakan Plains. Shuu attacks Shin.png|Withstanding a blow froma Zhao cavalry captain, Shuu. Shin Saves Ei Sei From A Certain Death.GIF Shin Saves You.PNG Shin Slays Kei Sha.PNG Chapters Chapter 4 cover.png|The Rebel Army's Move. Chapter 6 cover.png|Piao's Decision. Chapter 7 cover.png|Assassin that Came from the South. Chapter 11 cover.png|Conviction. Chapter 14 cover.png|The Path to General. Chapter 15 cover.png|Chancellor Lü. Chapter 16 cover.png|300 Majiu Soldiers. Chapter 18 cover.png|Commitment. Chapter 19 cover.png|A Surprising New World. Chapter 20 cover.png|Yo Tan Wa. Chapter 24 cover.png|A Dream of Horses. Chapter 25 cover.png|3,000 vs. 80,000. Chapter 26 cover.png|The Royal Capital, Kanyou. Chapter 30 cover.png|Meeting. Chapter 35 cover.png|Combined Strength. Chapter 36 cover.png|The Laughing Prince. Chapter 38 cover.png|Rankai. Chapter 42 cover.png|Illusion. Chapter 45 cover.PNG|Confrontation. Chapter 47 cover.PNG|First Castle. Chapter 50 cover.PNG|The Wei Army. Bonus Chapter 2 cover.jpeg|Memories of Kokuhi Village. Chapter 236 cover.PNG|Ren Pa's Fury. Chapter 240 cover.PNG|Checkmate. Chapter 241 cover.PNG|One and Only. Chapter 250 extra cover.png|Hi Sui's Story. Chapter 258 cover.png|Jo's Livehood. Chapter 260 cover.png|A Warrior's Body. Chapter 262 Cover.png|Superstate's Invasion. Chapter 264 Cover.png|Encroaching Coalition Army. Tankobon/Volume Covers Volume 1 cover.PNG|Volume #1. Volume 5 cover.PNG|Volume #5. Volume 9 cover.PNG|Volume #9. Volume 12 cover.PNG|Volume #12. Volume 14 cover.PNG|Volume #14. Volume 17 cover.PNG|Volume #17. Volume 19 cover.PNG|Volume #19. Volume 22 cover.PNG|Volume #22. Volume 24 cover.PNG|Volume #24. Volume 32 cover.PNG|Volume #32. Volume 37 cover.PNG|Volume #37. Kingdom Volume 42 Cover.jpg|Volume #42. Vol.53.jpeg|Volume #53. Colored Pages 2ba729f937129b5ec302f099e7a9e91007e743e1_1339184_770_1127.png Shin and Wei War Horse colored.png 77f0a0b1d507fac44ec7a10ecc22a84a97810b8f_1766272_840_1200.png Hyou's Sword.jpg|As shown in Volume #43 colored page. Color Page 51.png|As shown in Volume #51 colored page Color Page 53.png|As shown in Volume #53 colored page Color 54.png|As shown in Volume #54 colored page Art Covers p0003.jpg p0004 (2).jpg p0004.jpg Sanyou Campaign colored gallery.PNG D6rek3IW4AAJ eX.jpg p0005 (2).jpg Shin and Ri Boku colored gallery.PNG Shin and Ei Sei colored gallery.PNG Shin the Monsterous Swordsman of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg Hara-sensei's New Age Art of Kingdom.jpg KINGDOM.jpg Anime Ren Pa Strikes Shin anime S2.GIF Trivia *It's theorized and speculated among fans that Hyou's Sword is possibly Kanshou, the legendary Five Treasured Sword that was forged by the famous swordsmith couple, Kanshou (Gan Jiang) and his wife Bakuya (Mo Ye). Category:Weapons Category:Swords